


Night Under Night

by VanaTuivana



Series: Be or Become [12]
Category: The Silmarillion - Tolkien
Genre: Childbirth, Dark, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-18
Updated: 2010-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanaTuivana/pseuds/VanaTuivana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His life will be dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Under Night

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt "birth" and the Tom Bombadil poem "Wake now my merry lads" (whence comes the title).

After the agony and the sudden gripping terror, the mindless fear that she and the child will die here together (_the pain is too great, something is wrong_) — she drifts in a haze of joy and sorrow. It is over.

Morwen Eledhwen dreams worlds, falling over and over into herself; and yet she half-feels, half-knows this birth is strange. This babe is not like other infants: his eyes as she holds him in her arms are dark and old.

_The raven days are coming_. This she knows with the wisdom and grief of all mothers. His life will be dark.


End file.
